I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by HarleyQuinnNikki
Summary: Nicolette is a wrestling fan who is unlucky in love. Meeting Bray Wyatt was something she never imagined could happen but what happens when Abigail decides she's not good enough for Bray. Bray/OC Rated M for violence, sex, and demon possession
1. Chapter 1

"You know you are just really crazy. You are just too intense, someone…. Who cares way too much. You need some guy who wants you… it's not me" My now ex-boyfriend said over a text message before I tossed my phone to the side. It seemed like I wasn't in pain anymore when a guy treated me like this. I was always told I was too intense and cared too much. Wrestling was my escape in a world of madness and loneliness. I sat there looking at my phone before picking it back up.

"Supposedly I care too much, I love too hard and my heart maybe too full. I was dumped because of this… Now Wrestling is my escape again and maybe I need a man like WWEBrayWyatt in my life. The mix of madness and strength" I tweeted before I bit my lip noticing that I tagged him.

"Shit" I mumbled trying to delete it before seeing a notification.

"You are a beautiful creature, don't listen to that trash. Intensity creates fear in those who aren't like us. We are the fear, embrace it my dear. Our reality is others madness" I read the tweet before feeling a couple stray tears in my eyes. I saw a DM come through and instantly felt my heart start to beat quicker in my chest. I tapped on the notification and saw it was from him.

"I meant what I said, you are such a beautiful creature. Please do not let this break your heart. He is a stupid, stupid man and one day he will see the error of his ways. You see I can tell your heart soul are pure unlike much of his cruel, twisted world. Some man will be so lucky to have you one day. Believe me, I'd only be so lucky if I ever met you. I'd worship you like the queen you are. Like no man in the world has ever worshiped a woman." I read as my hands shook. The words actually made me start to feel better but I still was shaken to the core. It was so much, to someone who he did not know at all. I didn't know what I could even say.

"Thank you for that, I really needed to hear everything you said. I know you really don't mean all of that though. I mean you are Bray Wyatt and I'm… nothing." I typed before typing send. I was afraid of all of the possibilities. What if this was some sick joke that someone was playing on me? What scared me the most was, I could feel myself needing to hear more.

"You are right, I am Bray Wyatt but you, my dear, are not just nothing. Whoever made you believe that deserves to suffer. You are beautiful, so damn beautiful. I can feel your spirit and I feel like I've felt it before. I can't tell you where but I know I've felt it. Maybe in a past life or in a strange place. Forgive me if you think this sounds entirely too forward. I don't me to scare you." I read the next message and looked away thinking this couldn't be real. I knew Bray was… strange in the ring but for something like this to happen, it was almost impossible. I watched the line blink on the screen waiting for a reply.

"I've scared you away haven't I?" A line popped up as I instantly jumped, almost throwing my phone from my hands. This was my one chance to turn around but I couldn't, I felt the pull, that I needed to see where things could go.

"No, not at all. I'm just in shock that this is even real. That you could even want me at all" I typed quickly before smiling down at my phone.

The only thing to change over the next couple weeks was that we went from talking in direct messages to now texts, FaceTime, calls. I could sit for hours listening to him talk about everything in his world and sometimes the only way I could get to sleep was to hear his voice. He even recorded himself talking so I would be able to sleep on the nights we couldn't talk for hours. I knew that I was getting in too deep with him but I couldn't quit him. I stood in front of my mirror looking at myself; my hair perfectly curled, my lips with the perfect shade of red lipstick, and a black lace fit flare dress on. Bray would be picking me up soon and I more than anything wanted to impress him. He told me every day I was beautiful even though he had never seen me in perfect but I wanted more than anything to blow him away. I heard the knock at the door instantly jumped knowing exactly who it was. I could feel my stomach starting to ache in nervousness as I slid on my black wedge heels before shuffling my way to the door. I took a deep breath and straightened out my dress before pulling the door open slowly. There behind my door stood Bray, holding a dozen dark burgundy roses in his hand.

"You are stunning" Bray said his smile widening as he handed me in the roses.

"Thank you, I'm going to put these in some water if you would like to come in" I said taking the flowers and opening the door of my apartment a little wider. He walked in slowly as I moved into the kitchen to get a vase. I saw him watching me the entire time after closing the door behind him. I put the roses in water and he walked into the kitchen behind me. I could feel my hands nervously shake as he stood behind me. He moved his arms on either side of me and I looked up, our eyes instantly meeting.

"I've never gotten around to asking you something" He said as I instantly feeling my heart racing.

"Do you fear me?" He asked lowly as I searched his eyes for some idea of what he was about to do next.

"No, I… I do not fear you Bray" I stuttered trying to hide the fact that I was nervously watching his every move.

"The world fears me Darling, you are no different. I can see it in your eyes, you don't know whether I'll end your existence or be your existence. Whether I'll drag you down with me or drag you to the bedroom where I'll show you every twisted sexual urge I've had since I saw those beautiful eyes" He said as my eyes never left his.

"Yes, I do feel an attachment towards you… a magnetic force dragging me to you but you can't say you don't feel it. I know you do, but you are afraid, not of me but of what the world will see. What people will think of you, that you somehow you will no longer fit the mold of what they want of you if you choose me…." Bray said moving his face closer to mine as I shook my head.

"Darling I'd give you the world, I'd make everyone bow at your feet because I am the eater of worlds and you… you are my queen" he said as I closed the space between us, our lips crashing down on each others.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to post chapter 2. I will have chapter 3 up later today. This chapter does contain smut so you have been warned.

* * *

We pulled up at my house after dinner and Bray took my hand in his. We had sat at the restaurant for 3 hours talking about everything.

"I had an amazing time with you" Bray said squeezing my hand as I smiled over at him.

"I did too" I said quietly as I carefully reached up and cupped Bray's cheek in mine. I watching his lips curl into a gentle smile and start to nuzzle into my palm.

"You are so calming" He whispered as I just kept smiling. It's like something had changed. He was no longer the rambling madman but a sweet man who just wanted someone to comfort him, to be gentle with him.

"Can you come inside?" I whispered as Bray looked me in the eyes nodding. We didn't say a word as we walked into my apartment. I didn't know what we would do but I knew now that I had him in front of me, I needed him. He closed and locked the door behind us as I took my shoes off.

"Tell me what you want my angel. Tell me what would please you" Bray said quietly as he walked towards me.

"I… I want you to hold me" I said as I took his hand in mine and he pulled me against him. "Anything you want, I'm yours" he whispered as we walked into the bedroom. I bit my lip as I slid my dress off standing in front of him in my lace bralette and matching boyshorts. I heard his breath catch in his chest as he groaned.

"Jesus, you are the devil and my angel" he whispered as I grabbed my black silk robe sliding it over my shoulders. I laid on the bed looking up at him as he slid off his leather jacket laying on the chair next to my bed. He "I learned it from you" I said with a smirk as Bray shook his head.

"Darling I'm nobody's angel. I admire your kindness but… I'm not even your angel" He mumbled unbuttoning his jeans.

"You are mine Bray" I said looking up at him as he stood in front of me in his black tank top and boxers. I pat the bed next to me innocently as he just smiled pushing his dreads back as he laid down.

"I don't usually do this" I said as I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me closer to him. "This is different though, you and I both feel that. We… we are different" He whispered as I nodded against his chest.

"It's very different" I said keeping my head on his chest. I could feel his heart beating in his chest as it rose up and down.

"I would never force you to do anything at all that you didn't want" He whispered as my lips met his.

"Bray, where do you see…. The future going" I whispered as Bray's lips formed into a smile. "For myself… a house in the forest, a few babies running around, a beautiful wife who more than anything loves me" he said quietly as he nudged my chin up to look me in the eyes.

"Is that what you want my angel?" he asked as I looked, my eyes not once leaving his.

"I want it with you Bray" I said quietly as his arms tightened around me.

"If I make love to you, there are some things I want from you…" he said lazily rubbing my back.

"Like?" I asked interested in what he had to say. I didn't think he would have rules or expectations.

"You seem very interested angel, even though you are the one giving… everything for this" He said with a chuckle as I nodded.

"What are these rules?" I asked innocently still having no idea what Bray would even want.

"They are very simple, you submit to me completely. You will be readily available for me at anytime. You will dress how I tell you, you will look how I tell you to look. I tell you who you can relate with. When I want you, I will have you any way I want. I will take care of you, everything you would ever need or want but you will take care of our home, our future children. Which brings me to….. Zero birth control" He said as I stopped him.

"I had it removed a week ago" I whispered as Bray just smiled.

"I do not want you to have those fucked up chemicals in your body anymore. This body will be mine to worship. If I want a baby inside you, I put a baby inside you. If I want to cum in your mouth, I cum in your mouth. Remember I can change these rules at anytime and I can punish you if you make me mad. I will never strike you, I will never be violent with you but… I will spank you. I will do things to you sexually. You have to realize that you will be mine, you are my world and I will be yours" Bray said quietly as I thought through it. I would be making Bray my master, my savior. It was a scary idea because even though I was submissive, I've never given full control over to anyone.

"Yes, I will be yours" I said nervously as Bray's eyes lit up. His lips crashed down on mine as his hand moved to open my robe.

"I want you now" I whispered as Bray smirked pushing the robe off of my shoulders.

"Oh I want you darling but you… you are going to have to wait. I'm getting whatever I want remember?" Bray asked as he pushed me back on the bed. He carefully pushed his weight down on me just enough for me to let you a whine.

"Bray please" I whined as he shook his head. "Angel, you gotta learn to wait. I know this is the first time so I'll forgive you but patience" He whispered into my ear before he started to kiss my neck gently. His beard scratched against my collarbone as teeth nipped the skin of my neck. I could feel his hand move to my panties and slide them over. His rough fingers found their way to my clit and I moaned out.

"Fuck Bray" I whined as he smirked against my neck.

"That's my angel, so wet and ready for me. Have you been thinking about this all night or does it turn you on that your body is mine" Bray asked as I nodded squirming against the bed

"Both" I moaned out as I felt two of his fingers dip inside me as his lips went to my ear

"God my angel is perfect in every way. Pussy is so tight and ready for me. You were made just for me weren't you? You were put on this earth to please me your…." He growled as my hips started to grind into his hand.

"Fuck…. Oh god…. Daddy" I whimpered out as Bray's eyes lit up even more.

"That's it baby, that's what you will call me. Now say it again, I need to hear how much you want me" Bray growled as I kept whimpering. He used his thumb to rub my clit at the same time and instantly I went over the edge.

"Daddy!" I moaned out twice as Bray nodded against my shoulder and bit down.

"Good girl" He said licking his lips as I smiled up at him

"Let me touch you" I said seductively as I went to grab his hips.

"No baby girl, you made me so hard" Bray said motioning down at his hard cock that was causing his boxer briefs to tent.

"Daddy please" I whined with my bottom lip pouted out. I could see him smirk before shaking his head.

"You know I was going to let you on top of me but now… get on your knees now" he said forcibly as I did what he told me to. I felt his hands force my back down. I looked back seeing his boxers slide down and I licked my lips.

"You just don't want to listen, first time we do this and you are already not listening" He growled as I shook my butt playfully.

"Daddy I'm your naughty little girl" I whimpered as Bray shook his head and I felt his hand slap against my ass cheek.

"Oh you fucking are" Bray said as he pushed his cock in my pussy and instantly we both let out a cry. We fit together perfectly like he had said before.

"My angel is mine, all mine" Bray moaned out as he started moving inside me. He gripped my hips and pushed as deep as he could inside of me. I closed my eyes taking in every movement he made inside me. He was moving slowly as rolled my hips.

"Bray" I whispered as I felt his lips brushing against my shoulder. I was expecting him to be forceful but right now

"Angel, that's it. Your pussy is heaven" he moaned as his hips started to pick up speed. "Daddy" I whimpered as I felt his hand in my hair. I moaned out gently before I felt his hand pull my hair back.

"Oh god" I cried out as Bray grunted and his hips began to slap against mine.

"Are you gonna cum for Daddy?" he purred as I whined. My legs shook as I screamed feeling my walls starting to contract around him.

"This is it angel" He groaned out as he pushed himself right against my cervix and came deep inside me. We collapsed down on the bed and I laid against him panting.

"Bray" I whispered as he kissed my head. "Sleep my angel. You are all mine now" He whispered as my eyes started to get heavy.

"I will never let you go. You are my world, my heart, my everything… She told me you would be perfect, that you would carry my children and be my perfect wife. You will be. Abigail said you would be perfect and by god you are. Everyone sees me as a nightmare and you… you see me as a dream. We are forever and you will see angel, you will see the life we can make together" Bray whispered as I finally drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This is one of the darker chapters in this story.**

* * *

We walked into Raw a week later and Bray kept my hand in his tightly. This was the first time I would be on the road with him and I knew that I had to stay by Bray's side as much as I could. He told me that nobody around here liked him very much and that I had to be good. I saw people looking over at us and tried to ignore the whispers and stares. We made it to Bray's dimly lit room in the back of the arena and I looked around. I was expecting something very different than this room with the wooden rocking chair in the corner.

"Darling sit in the rocking chair" he said pointing to the rocking chair as I looked around the room.  
"Daddy… is this where you always come?" I asked as Bray looked over with a nod.  
"Yes it is, this is it. This is my world and now you are here in it" he said before leaning down and his lips meeting mine before going in the corner to grab his vest.  
"You look amazing in that rocking chair, it fits you" He said with a smile as I grinned up at him.  
"One day Bray, I promise you" I whispered as he smirked and moved his hand to my flat stomach.  
"If you aren't already" He said with a smirk as I nervously nodded. Bray wanted a family and he wanted it now. I was falling in love with him but I couldn't block out the fear of everything. I never told him I was scared because he promised me he would take care of me. I agreed to this but now I was starting to wonder if this was a big mistake to agree to this. I was falling in love with Bray but his obsession with Abigail & punishing me was starting to scare me.  
"Now I want you to stay in here while I'm out there. Don't move" He said grabbing his lantern.  
"Yes Daddy" I said quietly as he leaned down kissing me deeply.  
"Be good" He said before watching him walk out of the room. I sat there for a few minutes before feeling myself getting thirsty. I carefully got up and walked out of the dark room. I carefully looked around before trying to blend in to everything. I made my way into catering and saw everyone staring over at me.

"Hello" I said quietly as I moved over to grab myself a bottle of water. I felt a hand on my shoulder and instantly turned around scared that it could be Bray.  
"Well hello" I heard behind me, I turned around scared seeing Roman standing behind me. Bray had told me that he put on this big game and would be dangerous for me to even know.  
"I have to go" I said trying to get away before he grabbed my arm tightly.  
"No, let me talk to you" he said as I tried to pull away from him. I knew I was going to get in trouble with Bray, probably punished more than the couple other times I had been before.  
"No, get away from me" I said as Seth ran over seeing the struggle between the two of us.  
"Woah Woah Woah, what's going on here" He asked as Roman shook his head.  
"He won't let me go, I need to get back" I said knowing I needed to hurry.  
"I'm trying to check on her. Obviously Wyatt is fucking with her mind" Roman said as Seth looked between the two of us.  
"He's not! I love him and you… you don't even know how he is. Da… Bray is sweet and kind. He treats me like his angel. He loves me!" I said as Roman shook his head.  
"You are brainwashed. You seem like a sweet one baby girl but you… you need to get the hell away from that freak" Roman said trying not to laugh.  
"Don't call me that" I said trying to pull away but his grip on my arm getting tighter.  
"Just let her go, she obviously looks fine and she wants to go back" Seth said as I cried out.  
"Let go of my arm!" I called out as I heard a throat clear behind me and Seth back away with his hands up.  
"Daddy" I whispered as Roman let out a loud laugh. I knew he would be upset with me and wanted more than anything for him not to know about this.  
"Daddy? You call him Daddy? What the fuck is wrong with you two?" He asked as Bray walked over wrapping his arm around my waist.  
"Reigns, let her go" He said gritting his teeth as I started feel my heart racing. I felt Roman's hand drop from mine as I shook in his arms.  
"What did you do to her?" Roman asked as Bray looked confused.  
"I did nothing to my angel. You Reigns… you laid your hands on her. She's mine" He growled before he lunged on top of Roman ask Seth tried to pull him off.  
"Stop" I screamed as I tried to grab Bray with tears in my eyes. I saw him look back and instantly he moved off of him.  
"Reigns, stay away from my angel. She doesn't need your… energy" He said as I grabbed his arm tightly.  
"Bray" I said gritting my teeth as I pulled him down the hall. We went into the dark room as Bray pulled his arm away from me.  
"Is that how you think you can treat me?" Bray said forcefully as I looked down at my feet.  
"No Daddy" I said keeping my eyes down at my feet. I knew that I would be punished, worse than ever before.  
"Angel, look at me" He whispered as I shook my head. I didn't want to look at him because I knew he was mad.  
"I said look at me" He said forcefully as he grabbed my face and pulled it up. I had tears in my eyes and I didn't know why. I knew Bray wouldn't hurt me but I knew I wasn't going to like it.

"Grab your bag" Bray said grabbing his suitcase not even bothering to change out of his ring gear. He walked out to the car as I kept my eyes to the floor and Bray kept my hand tightly in his. We got in the rental car and I kept my mouth shut.  
"Why did you leave the room? I told you that you wouldn't be safe and you don't even listen" Bray said as looked at my hands that were in my lap.  
"I… I was thirsty. I… wanted water" I said quietly as I heard him chuckle.  
"That's it? You couldn't wait 15 minutes or ask me before I left? Bray said keeping his eyes on the road.  
"I.. I forgot and I… I thought I'd be okay" I whispered as Bray shook his head.  
"You know I'm gonna have Stephanie and Angle on my case because of you" he said as my eyes widened.  
"Oh Daddy, I don't want you to get in trouble" I said worried that Bray would get in trouble because of me.  
"I can handle them, they are pushovers… but you… this is why daddy needs to punish you" Bray said pulling into the hotel parking lot. We walked into the hotel and I kept my head down the entire time. We made it into the room and I felt my hands shake.  
"Strip" Bray said forcefully as he went over to the other suitcase and unzipped it. I pulled my skirt down and pulled my top over my head. I nervously pulled my bra and panties off as Bray walked over.  
"Daddy doesn't want to do this but you are bad" He said as I nodded  
"I'm sorry Daddy, I'm so sorry" I begged as he shook his head. He pulled my arms behind my back tying my hands together.  
"Don't fear this" he whispered in my ear as I felt my heart starting to race.  
"Don't hurt me" I whispered as Bray shook his head laughing. He kissed me roughly before biting my lip hard. I could taste of blood in my mouth in my mouth as I teared up.  
"Oh I'm not gonna hurt you. You may like it" He growled as he pushed me on the bed. I felt my shoulder pop as Bray pried my legs open.  
"You are gonna like this angel, believe me. My power over you turns you on" He said as he bit my thigh hard and I winced feeling his teeth grinding against my skin.  
"You are so wet, you love this angel. You are my naughty little girl" Bray whispered against my thigh before he bit the other side before sucking a couple spots leaving almost black hickies. He moved up to my breast and I could feel the hair of his beard against my nipple as he looked up at me. He dipped his head down and bit my nipple hard as I tried not to scream before he started sucking gently. I knew not to react too much because he could bite me again. I felt him sucking more as I groaned out.  
"You like that don't you princess?" He asked as I nodded. He moved to the other side sucking it sweetly before biting down just as hard as he did the other.  
"Bray" I cried out as I tried clenching my legs. Bray grabbed them roughly pulling them open. I could feel his nails digging into my thighs and I grit my teeth.  
"Don't make me tie up your legs" Bray said sternly as he picked me up and turned me over.  
"Stay on your knees" He said pulling my hair roughly as I let out a whimper. He let my hair go letting my head fall forward as I felt him slap my ass hard. It wasn't as playful as the first time and this actually hurt. I felt my ass starting to burn after the third time and he kept spanking me harder.  
"Apologize! Beg for me to stop" Bray said pulling my hair back as I let out a whimper.  
"Daddy I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I… I never meant to disobey you. I won't ever do it again, I promise!" I cried as I Bray bit my neck and I pulled on the restraints.  
"See, I thought you would be a good girl, Abigail said you would be good but obviously you aren't. You made Abigail out to be a liar… and that is unacceptable" Bray said as he got behind me. I dipped my head down on the bed and tried to hide my tears. I felt him bite my raw ass cheek as I cried out. I took a few deep breaths before I felt him push my hips open wide. It was only a minute before I felt him push in me roughly and thrusting wildly. It hurt but it still felt good having him inside of me. Just the way we fit together and how he knew how to move to make me weak in the knees.  
"Bray" I moaned out as Bray grabbed my hips digging his nails into them as I screamed out in a mix of pain and pleasure.  
"Jesus you are so wet, you like when Daddy fucks you. I could be hurting you and you… you would take it like my good girl" He growled out as I felt him try to slap my ass and accidently hitting the bite marks.  
"Bray!" I screamed as I felt myself starting to tighten around Bray before screaming out again. I felt my shoulder pop again and Bray pulled the rope tighter. I felt pain from my shoulder to fingertips and tried to keep from crying. I thought he would be stopping but he kept moving inside of me roughly and trying to push as deep as he could inside me.  
"You aren't done" Bray moaned out as he grabbed my breast roughly. I tried not to cry out more feeling him grab my nipple.  
"Daddy it hurts" I whispered as he moved his hand down between my legs and started to rub my clit.  
"Let's get you wet again" Bray purred out as I closed my eyes trying to think about Bray when he wasn't going to punish me. I was snapped out of my thoughts before I felt his hands in my hair again.  
"Keep your eyes open! I don't want you thinking about fucking Reigns or Rollins" He yelled as I whined and felt him rubbing my clit rougher. I could feel myself starting to get wet again as Bray grunted.  
"I'm not Daddy, I only think of you" I cried out as I felt him pull my hair again.  
"You are a little slut, that's why you left the room isn't it? You wanted someone to fuck you" He said roughly before spanking my ass a couple more times.  
"No Daddy, I love you. Only you" I cried before I pulled on the restraints more.  
"I bet you want my cum, you always do. You're my little cum slut aren't you?" He growled as I felt his body tighten up inside me and he pushed against my cervix as I cried in pain. I felt him cumming deep inside me as I closed my eyes just wanting to collapse on the bed and sleep. He pulled out and I hissed feeling the sting.  
"Are you gonna be good?" He asked as I nodded keeping my head on the bed.  
"Yes Daddy" I mumbled as I heard him walk into the bathroom. He left me tied out on the bed as I started to cry. This was the first time that Bray had scared me. I was in so much pain and I could feel that I was already bruising pretty bad. I felt liquid dripping out of me knowing it was probably Bray's cum. I laid there not knowing what would come out of the bathroom. Would it be the sweet Bray that I loved or the guy who was possessed by Sister Abigail. I heard the door open and closed me eyes bracing for what was going to happen.

"I got you" He whispered as I felt him untie the knots and free my arms. I looked back at him and started to cry seeing the eyes of my Bray. The sweet Bray who loved me and would do anything for me.  
"I'm so sorry" He whispered touching my bruised hip gently. He picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. I held on to him tightly as I started to cry against his chest.  
"My angel, I… I'm so sorry" he whispered as he stood me up carefully under the warm water. I could see his eyes start to soften seeing my body.  
"I've… I've hurt you my queen" He said quietly as I looked over at him. I tried to relax under the warm water. After rinsing off, I carefully moved over to Bray who had a towel waiting for me. I dried off carefully feeling my body hurting everywhere. We stayed silent as we walked back to the bed and I laid down. I felt like crying again but then I felt Bray gently kiss my lips.  
"I love you angel" He whispered as I nodded laying my head on his chest. I closed my eyes just wanting the pain to go away.  
"I'm so sorry angel, I never meant to hurt you. I will never take it this far again….. Abigail, I… I can't hurt her again. I love her so much…. More than anything in this universe. Why do you want me to punish her? She's going to be the mother of my child. Abigail you can't make me do this to her again. She doesn't deserve this" he said as I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning seeing Bray on his phone. I was sore and more than anything I just wanted to stay asleep the entire time. I closed my eyes again and listened to Bray's calming voice.

"Yes, I… I understand. No Stephanie, you don't have to get Vince involved. No I understand… She… She won't be backstage again until things blow over. Alright… thank you" Bray said as I turned over knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.  
"Everything okay?" I asked trying not to wince as I turned over in bed. Bray sat his phone down and I watched as his eyes looked me up and down. I knew he felt bad for the night before and I just wanted to ignore it but I knew this was something we couldn't ignore.  
"Uh Yeah" he said as he laid back on his side of the bed. I could tell more than anything he wanted to hold me close like he did every morning but what had happened the night terrified me.  
"Was she mad?" I asked concerned that Bray was in more trouble than he was letting on.  
"Yeah… she was livid but it's gonna be okay. You are gonna go home" He said as I watched his eyes try to not look at the bite marks or bruises on me.  
"Bray, we need to talk about last night" I said quietly not knowing what he would say. He had apologized to me the night before but still I was worried he could snap like he did the night before.  
"No… we won't talk about it. It won't happen again" he dismissed what I was saying as I sighed.  
"Yes we do need to talk about it" I demanded not caring anymore if he was upset. I wanted to know that the man I love wasn't going to beat me.  
"I don't want to talk about it!" Bray shrugged turning over and I touched his shoulder.  
"Tell me what happened? Please Bray… I need to know why you went that far with me" I said hearing my voice crack as I tried to keep the tears held back.  
"I lost control" He said quietly as I tried to understand what Bray even meant.  
"You lost control? Do...Do you want to do that to me often? Is that something…. You fantasize about doing a lot?" I asked not knowing what else I could say. Bray wasn't giving me much of an answer and it was like pulling teeth to get him to even talk to me at this point.  
"No! God no! I… I can't explain it. You wouldn't understand angel… I don't even understand it myself" He said as I took his hand in mine.

"Please try to tell me, help me understand" I pleaded as Bray let out a sigh of frustration. I could tell he was conflicted and angry with himself.  
"I can't…." He said keeping his eyes down at his hands not wanting to look at me.  
"Yes you can, look at me, you did this to me Bray and I need some kind of… something to make me not fear you the way I do now" I said starting to feel angry.  
"I'm so sorry…" he said as I could see the tears already welling up in his eyes.  
"No! I don't want sorry, I want you to tell me… why you did what you did Bray! You can't just keep explaining this shit away" I said throwing my hands in the air.  
"Abigail! Okay, it was Abigail who set these rules, it was Abigail who thinks this is okay. She doesn't have to deal with how terrified I am that I hurt you, she doesn't have to deal with how I feel like a shit person because of what I did to you… she doesn't have to deal with… the fact I touched you the way I did. I bruised you, I… look at you angel, I did this and I'm not proud of it" Bray said as I looked at him confused.  
"Abigail? She makes you do this?" I whispered as Bray just nodded. I didn't know if I believed him.  
"Yes, Abigail has a hold on me. She… controls my thoughts, my being. You must know that I would never hurt you intentionally. Darling you're my soul but Abigail, she has strict instruction. She wants… she wants me to have this life. She wants me to procreate to have a vassal" He said as I looked down. I knew there was a chance I was pregnant and now hearing that Abigail wanted this shook me to the core.  
"Bray… if we had a child, would she… possess it?" I whispered as I tried to stop the tears from forming in my eyes.  
"I… I'm not sure" he whispered as I instantly felt sick to my stomach.  
"Bray… if I am, do you want this? I mean… we haven't really talked about it and… you seem like it's something you don't…" I started to say as he shook his head and touching my cheek.  
"I want this, I want you more than the world and if we were blessed with a baby, I would protect you and that child with everything. I would die for you" he pleaded as I touched his cheek the way he loved it. He nuzzled his cheek into my hand and I smiled softly.  
"Never do it again, never scare me like that again. You are my family" I whispered as Bray leaned in kissing me gently.  
"Never again Angel" He whispered as I grinned against his lips.

I didn't see him for over a week because of the European Tour. A majority of my bruises had healed but emotionally I was more confused than ever. I missed him so much but I knew we still needed to work everything out. I believed him when he said that he would never do that to me again but I couldn't shake the sickening feeling that maybe he could do it again or worse. Bray was supposed to be home the next day and I was confused. He never told me if the rules still applied for if things changed. I took my makeup off and looked into the mirror seeing the faint bruises and marks still on my neck.

After changing into my nightgown, I made myself comfortable on my side of the bed. Sleep had been difficult lately with everything that was going on. The pain was finally going away but the anxiety & fear lingered. I touched his side of the bed and knew that even with the anxiety & fear, I missed him. I curled up and quickly started to drift off to sleep. I woke up to feeling arms wrap around me and instantly I knew it was Bray.  
"My beautiful angel" he whispered as I opened my eyes seeing Bray's gray blue eyes looking back at me.  
"Bray, I wasn't expecting you yet" I said sleepily as he smiled down at me and kept his arms around me.  
"I took the red eye, I needed to see you. I just needed to feel your heart" he said quietly as I leaned up and kissed him gently. I took his hand in my placing it over my beating heart and I could see him instantly calm down. He was the man I loved right now, not the man possessed by that evil demon Abigail.  
"Can you hold me?" I said quietly as Bray nodded. I watched him step out of his boots and jeans followed by his shirt. He laid on his bed and pulled me against his side. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his beating heart.  
"I missed you so much" I whispered as I traced Bray's tattoos with my fingers.  
"I love you" Bray whispered as I smiled up at him as our lips touched. We fell asleep together and it was the best sleep I had since everything happened.

I woke up the next morning to Bray balancing himself above me. I smiled up at him knowing that just seeing him. I could already tell that today was going to be a good day for him. He was not only happy but he  
"Good morning darling" he whispered as he leaned down kissing me.  
"Good morning handsome" I whispered as he dipped down and planted a gentle kiss on my collar bone.  
"What do you think about accompanying me on a walk today?" he whispered as I nodded pushing his dreads back so I could see his eyes.  
"I'd love to" I said quietly as Bray groaned and reached down under the blanket. I thought he was going to touch me but instead he pulled up a navy blue ring box resting it on my stomach.  
"Bray… what" I whispered as he just smirked. I couldn't tell if he was going to propose to me or if this was a gift.  
"Angel, in our short time together, you have brought so much light in my life. I meant what I said in the beginning, you are my queen, my world. I am the luckiest man in the world and I know already that you are it for me. I made mistakes with you but I promise you with all of my heart I will never make them again. You will be the mother of my children, my partner through everything life has to offer and my best friend. You are my world for all of the days my heart continues to beat." He said with a grin as I wiped the tears from my eyes.  
"There is only one rule now… and that rule is that you and I will never give up on this. That we will work through all of the shit in this world, all of our demons and we will… we will survive them because we are stronger together" he said as I nodded  
"I want you to be my wife… I want…" he said quietly as I stopped him.  
"I want to be your wife, I want you to be my husband" I said with the biggest grin as Bray opened the ring box and slid the black diamond ring on my finger.  
"It's perfect my angel, just like you" He said quietly as our lips met again.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING:** Abigail makes her presence known

* * *

Later that afternoon, Bray and I started out on the dirt road hand in hand. He wanted to show me around the swamp. I had been living there and really had only seen Erick and Braun's houses. People would probably think the swamp isn't a great place to live but I had grown to love living there.

"Now you see, we all live around here. Braun, as you know, is next door" He said pointing to the gray stone house that was next door to our house  
"Why did he decide to move next door?" I asked as Bray squeezed my hand.  
"Braun, he's younger than us. He… he had a rough time as a child. You see, the other children would tease us but especially Braun. They thought he was slow… slower than most in this podunk town. I defended him" he explained as I nodded. I had been around Braun and Erick a lot since moving to the swamp. Erick was married to Katie, who was slowly becoming one of my best friends. Things were still weird between the guys and Luke though. Bray would never tell me what truly happened, all he would say is that Luke chose to stay away.  
"That's horrible Bray" I said as Braun walked out of his house waving at us.  
"Hey are you guys coming to Tailgaters tonight?" He called out as Bray let out a sigh.  
"No, I'm taking her to dinner then we are coming home" he said as I looked confused.  
"We can go after dinner. I don't want to take you away from your friends" I said as Bray shook his head.  
"See she wants to come with us! Come on Bray" Braun said as I almost laughed at how eager he was to have Bray to go.  
"Alright but we won't stay long" he said as I squeezed his hand and Braun fist pumped the air.  
"Bray you're gonna love it" Braun roared as I laughed watching Bray shake his head.  
"We'll see you later Braun" Bray said as I smiled up at him and we walked further down the road. After walking past Erick's house, I looked over at the house next to his and saw Luke standing on the side yard.

"Come on my dear, let's go this way" Bray said as I touched his arm gently to stop him.  
"Luke?" I said walking over and seeing his head perk up.  
"You must be Y/N, I know Katie said you would be around" He said as I smiled at him nodding.  
"It's so nice to meet you" I said grinning as I looked back at Bray who was glaring at Luke.  
"Bray" Luke said nodding his head as Bray shook his and looked away.  
"Don't mind him, you know the heat… I think it gets to him" I said trying to think of the best excuse for Bray.  
"He's Bray… I know how he is" Luke said pushing his frizzy black hair out of his face.  
"I do, I don't understand it sometimes but I do" I said with a shrug as Luke looked down.  
"Be careful with Abigail… I know she's there" he said quietly as I just nodded and smiled  
"I know" I whispered with a smile as I felt Bray's arm wrap around my waist and pull me close to him.  
"Now if you excuse us Harper, we must be going. My angel can't be in the sun too long" Bray said as I turned around walking with him. He took my hand in mine and brought it up to his lips.  
"Did you have a nice talk?" Bray asked as I nodded  
"Yes, we did. I think he misses you" I said as Bray laughed shaking his head.  
"He abandoned his brothers, he deserves to suffer the consequences" he said as I sighed.  
"You weren't innocent though… neither of you were" I said as Bray stopped me and looked me in the eye. I was scared for a second that he would "punish" me but I saw his lips form into a smile.  
"I love the way you challenge me, you…. Change the game right when I think I have it figured out" He said with a grin as I looked down at my hands.  
"I'm not easy" I said as I leaned in kissing him gently.  
"My wife… you are perfect" He said as I grinned touching his cheek gently.  
"My husband" I whispered as our lips touched again.

We walked into the bar after our dinner and instantly the loud country music blared in the air. I could feel Bray's hand hold on to mine tighter as I pulled us through the crowd past the dance floor where Erick & Katie were dancing together.  
"There you are!" Braun called out as he poured himself another beer from the pitcher. I laughed walking over to hug him before seeing Luke sipping his beer.  
"Well it's nice to see you again" I said happily as Bray rolled his eyes. I looked back at him shaking my head to get him to stop.  
"Come on, let's get some drinks" Braun said as I laughed to myself. He put his arm around Bray as we walked up to the bar.  
"Let's get 3 shots of Jack" Braun said as I smirked over at Bray. I knew that I could possibly be pregnant but I wasn't ready to say anything to anyone until we knew for sure.  
"Do it… you won't hurt anything" I heard a voice in my head as I looked strangely. I looked around before feeling Bray wrap his arm around my waist. The shots were in front of us and I instantly touched the shot glass.  
"Come on, you want a drink… it won't hurt. Hell you may even loosen up some" I heard as I took the shot glass before Bray took it from me.  
"You're driving us home remember?" Bray said with a smirk as I snapped out of the trance.  
"Yeah, I can't drink sorry" I said before ordering myself a Diet Coke.  
"Ah man! That sucks, I wanted to buy Mrs. Wyatt a drink" Braun said with a smirk as I watched Bray take both shots.  
"Well Mrs. Wyatt has to make sure we get home safely" I said taking my Diet Coke and walking back towards the table we were at. I sipped my Diet Coke as I felt Katie hug me tightly.  
"There she is! I was wondering when my partner in crime would be here" She said as I laughed and hugged her back. I felt a set of huge arms wrap around us and laugh  
"I love the wifeys of this group" he said as put my hand on my hip.  
"Braun where's your wifey?" I asked with a smirk as he laughed.  
"You mean my wifey of the moment? Who knows? On that dance floor maybe?" He asked as Bray took a sip of his beer.  
"How many of those have you had?" he asked as I walked over sitting next to him and feeling his hand on my bare thigh.  
"Too many" Erick said as Braun shook his head with a laugh.  
"God no, I need to get my girl now" He said as I stood up and took his hand.  
"I'll go pick one for you" I said as Bray shook his head  
"Baby doll, I think you may pick one too good for him" he said as I kissed Bray tasting the whiskey and beer on his lips.  
"I doubt that" I said as I heard the first lines of 'Friends In Low Places' by Garth Brooks and Katie grabbed my hand along with Braun's.  
"Let's get out there!" she called out as we made our way down to the dance floor.  
"This is my jam!" Braun yelled out as we started to laugh hysterically. We started to sing along as I felt Bray's hands on my hips. He pulled me back towards his chest and I smirked knowing that Bray usually wasn't like this in public. I wasn't about to complain, I loved feeling his hands on my hips and feeling him close to me.  
"Bray you know the words! We used to sing this all the time" Braun said as Bray smirked and nodded starting to sing along. This felt the most natural I saw him and he had the biggest grin.  
"I love seeing you smile like this" I whispered as Bray kissed my shoulder.  
"It's because of you darling, just having you makes me feel free" He said as I rested my hands on his. The song quickly ended and I heard the beginning of Save A Horse, Ride a Cowboy.  
"Oh no, Braun don't even think about it" Bray said as Braun nodded. I watched him as he started to dance ridiculously to the song.  
"Oh god" I said trying not to laugh  
"Oh dear god, why do they play this song anymore, he does this every time?" Erick asked as he took Katie's hand in his.  
"I think this is how he attracts his ladies of the moment" Bray said as we watched a couple girls with bleach blonde hair flock over to Braun and start grinding against him.  
"Do you wish…." I started to say as Bray shook his head  
"No… I'm happily taken and I have you to grind against me" He said as I shook my ass against his crotch.  
"Jesus Christ" He sucked in a breath as I giggled.  
"You my dear are a tease" He whispered as I turned around to face him and kissed him.  
"I'm allowed to tease you, you gave me a ring remember?" I said holding up the black diamond ring as Bray kissed my hand. The song slowed down and 'Heartbeat' by Carrie Underwood started to play as people coupled off and started to dance together. I felt Bray pull me close as we started to sway to the music.  
"I love you" I whispered as I grabbed his face and kissed him gently.  
"I love you angel" I said pulling me as close as he could to his chest as we swayed to the song. It was the first time we had ever danced together and nothing felt more right in the world.

We made it home around midnight and instantly moved into the bedroom. It was almost unspoken what we wanted. We needed to touch each other more than anything right now. I felt my heart starting to race in my chest knowing that this was the first time since that night that we would be having sex. He promised me that the rules were gone but I felt like he could snap and "punish me". I watched him take off his boots and jeans standing in just his wife beater and boxers.  
"I wanted you so bad tonight" he said with a smirk as I pulled my dress up wearing just my dark blue lace bra and matching boyshorts.  
"I wanted you baby" I said moving my way over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. He picked me up with a grin as I felt his lips on my neck biting and sucking the way I liked it.  
"Bray" I purred out as my hips ground against his boxers. I could feel his hardness against my panty covered core. I felt Bray fall back and we landed on the bed with me on top.  
"Can we try this?" I whispered as he growled and bit my neck.  
"Anything you want" he said spanking my ass but this time gently.  
"I'm so wet… daddy" I whispered into his ear as Bray smirked  
"I love hearing you call me that" I whispered as I bit his lip. I reached my hand down and pulled his cock out of his boxers.  
"Eager aren't we?" Bray asked as I nodded innocently.  
"You just had to ask baby girl, I want you so bad" he moaned out as he lifted his hips enough to slide his boxers down. I slid my panties to the side and pushed the tip of his cock through my wetness before grinding my hips against the tip.  
"Bray, so good" I whined as he unhooked my bra and threw it in the corner. I felt his hands start to knead my breasts before focusing on my hard nipples. I let out a loud groan before easing myself down on him.  
"Fucking shit Bray" I cried out as I started to ride him slowly at first. I felt his hand grab my hair gently as our eyes met. I never felt so intimate with Bray and that alone almost pushed me over the edge.  
"That's it beautiful, you feel like heaven. My gorgeous angel, I love having you on top like this " he moaned out as I kept my eyes locked on his. I stopped suddenly and heard him groan.  
"I need you on top" I whispered as I slid off of Bray and tossed my panties off quickly before laying on the bed. Bray climbed on top of me and felt Bray slowly pushed into me.  
"Fuck" he groaned as he started thrusting into me slowly savoring every feeling. Our bodies moved together and lips connected, the only sound filling the room was the sound of our skin slapping together. I started to whine feeling the heat in my stomach.  
"I'm gonna cum baby" I whispered as Bray just nodded and we both let out a loud cry as we came together. He laid there for a few minutes collecting ourselves before I felt Bray pull me close to his chest.  
"I've never done that before" he whispered as I looked up at his tired blue- gray eyes.  
"What?" I asked as Bray smiled down at me.  
"Having you on top… I've never experienced that" He said as I kissed him gently with a smile.  
"How was it?" I whispered as Bray nodded. I couldn't believe that he had never had a woman on top like that. I thought that he may have been kidding but I could tell something changed in him, like the intimacy of what we had just done changed something.  
"Fucking incredible, I feel so connected to you Angel" He said softly as he kissed me again.

"Wake up!" I heard in my head as I sat up slowly. I looked around seeing Bray fast asleep next to me and nobody else in the room.  
"He doesn't love you. You realize that you are nothing but a pawn in his game. He wants to take your baby away… you can't have that" I heard the voice say as I stumbled into the bathroom and threw cold water in my face hoping this was a dream. I looked up as I dried my face off and saw someone other than myself looking back at me. She looked similar to me but very different, I grabbed the sides of the sink not knowing what was happening.  
"He… He would never do that to me. He loves me" I whispered as the person in the mirror laughed.  
"He doesn't love you, he loves himself. I would know, I'm in his mind. He doesn't even think about you and if he does, he wants to hurt you" the voice said as my hands shook in fear.  
"Abigail, leave me alone" I whispered as I felt a pull forcing me to the medicine cabinet.  
"I sent you to him and now I regret it. You are trash! You are trying to make me disappear and that brat in your womb…. He will change" She said as I looked down.  
"No… Please, leave me alone" I cried as I felt the pull again and I tried to keep my hands on the counter.  
"He's slept with another woman this whole time. He sees you as his plaything, you mean nothing" the voice screamed as the medicine cabinet opened and a bottle of pain pills fell into the sink. I felt everything go black and only got sight again as I had a handful of pain pills on my hand. I started to sob knowing what was happening, if  
"Bray!" I cried out as I could feel my sight start to go again.  
"Come on! Take them!" I heard a voice in my head as I tried to fight it off. I tried to open my eyes but it felt like they were taped shut. I tried to fight more and with the last little bit of light in my eyes  
"Bray!" I screamed as loud as I could even though it felt like I was sliding underwater. My eyes shut for a minute before I felt arms around me starting to shake me.  
"I'm here baby, I'm here. Come back to me" I heard Bray's voice and tried to speak but I couldn't. It felt like I had a boulder on my chest and I couldn't breathe.  
"Abigail leave!" I heard him roar out as I screamed again and felt my body starting to shake.  
"Y/N! Angel! Come back to me!" I heard him cry as I felt my eyes pry open and seeing Bray in tears above me. I started to sob against his chest and holding him tightly.  
"I'm here" Bray whispered into my ear but I couldn't get myself to calm down. I was terrified of what just happened to me and was scared because I knew that Bray had to deal with this all of the time.  
"Make her leave!" I screamed as he nodded and rubbed my back.  
"I'll get rid of her, we'll…. We'll get her away" Bray whispered with tears still in his eyes. I believed him but I wondered if she would even go away.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND DEMON POSSESSION**

* * *

I woke up at 4 AM to see Bray standing over me just staring down at me. What had happened earlier that night had shook both of us to our core but right now, I couldn't help but feel a sick feeling in my stomach. The look in his eyes wasn't love, it was the look he had that night at the arena before he tied me up. I knew that she was back and that I would probably be punished.

"Bray?" I said quietly as I felt him grab my arm tightly and pull me out of bed. I could feel his fingers tightening around my arm as I tried to pull away.  
"Let go of me" I cried out as Bray shook his head and pulled me close not letting my arm go.  
"Get the fuck dressed… we are going out" he said as I felt my heart racing in my chest. Bray never talked to me like this and his voice was different, so different that I knew it had to be her.  
"No it's 4 AM! Leave me alone" I cried as I felt his nails dig into my skin.  
"I don't care, you will listen to me" he said but his voice wasn't his. I knew Abigail had taken over and I screamed.  
"Bray look at me! Look at me" I yelled as I tried to shake him. His blue-gray eyes were black, something I'd never seen. I begged him to come back but it seemed that this time he couldn't shake her.  
"Please…. Baby look at me" I sobbed as I felt him pull me through the doorway and push me into the hall. I felt my side hit the wall and I looked at him terrified. He had never laid his hands on me before and I was more shocked than anything.

"Fine, you don't want to get dressed. Let the world find you like this" He said as he threw me over his shoulder and I screamed hoping someone would be awake or would hear me. I tried to fight by kicking and screaming but Bray's hold on me was tight.  
"Abigail Let him go! Please let him go! He doesn't want this" I screamed as I tried to free myself from Bray's tight grip on my waist.  
"Shut up" He growled at me as I felt the tears rolling down my cheek. I didn't know where he was taking me but I knew this wouldn't end well. It felt like forever until we got to the burnt remains of the shack Bray had once called home. He sat he me down on the ground and grabbed the rope that was tucked on his belt loop.

"I tried to end it for you earlier but of course you fight back. I tried to make things easy on you but now you bring him into this. He's going to have to live with this because of you. He's gonna know he killed you and the baby" he said but it wasn't even his voice.  
"Please Abigail, you can have me… You said I'm pregnant. Let me have this baby and you can have me. Bray…. He… he can raise the baby and you can have me to do whatever you want with" I pleaded as I felt Bray's hands start to tie mine up.  
"No!" I screamed knowing what she had planned. I didn't want to think about it but I knew. I sobbed as I looked at Bray knowing that he wasn't in there anymore. He was gone and I needed to fight for myself and our child I could possibly be carrying. I had to block out the idea of hurting Bray and focus on getting out.  
"Shut up!" He said as he tied them tighter and I screamed even louder. I hoped someone would be in the woods and would hear my screams. I knew that it wasn't likely.  
"Braun! Luke! Erick! Help!" I screamed not knowing what else to scream or how far our screams out even carry.  
"They can't help you, they tried to help him before and failed" he said as I took a deep breath trying to think of a way out.  
"Please… Abigail please. Don't make him do this. I know you love him and you will ruin him. You will lose him if you… do this. He won't be able to live knowing what you made him do" I pleaded knowing Abigail probably wouldn't listen but was just trying to buy some time.  
"He will be free of you and that…. Parasite. He needs me and me alone" he said as he turned his back towards the half-burnt rocking chair. He sat down and I looked down at the hole where Abigail had rested before the fire. I didn't know what would happen to me tonight but my worst fear was that I would end up in the hole. I saw him look towards the horizon  
"Do you want him to watch your last sunrise with? I'm feeling generous just because Bray… well would want to have the last moments with you" Abigail said as I shook my head. I couldn't make Bray see me like this even if just seeing his blue-gray eyes would give me the strength I needed right now.  
"I don't… he will hate himself for this and I can't force him to know that you are going to do Abigail" I said as I started to try to pull myself up. I felt my balance steady and jumped to my feet. I started to run not caring how far away I got as long as I was away from what was happening. I could hear the sound of boots behind me and I tried to run even faster than before. I could see the banks of the swamp when I lost my footing and fell in a pile of leaves. I felt my wrist start burning and I knew that I had broken it.  
"You really think you can get away from me?" She asked as I felt my body being thrown over his shoulder again. I knew that this was it, that I probably wouldn't even make it to sunrise at this point, thanks to the stunt I had just pulled. I closed my eyes and instantly started to cry thinking about Bray. His smile, his voice, the days we had that made everything worth it.  
"Please Abigail, I… I love him. Please" I pleaded between sobs as I thought of the little blob of cells in my womb that should be growing into a baby, not ending it's existence with mine.  
"I don't care! Don't you get that? You are dying today, I didn't have a choice and neither do you" her voice full of hatred.  
"Bray I know you are somewhere in there. I love you… please… fight. Don't let her take you… take us" I cried as I felt myself being tossed near the hole. I knew that the moment was here and I couldn't make its stop.  
"No" I sobbed as I closed my eyes. I couldn't watch Bray's face in my last moments. I wanted to remember all of the good times.  
"Goodbye" she said not caring how I felt. I felt my body tense up and then strong hands around my throat. I tried to fight pushing and trying to claw my way away. I tried kicking and pulling my arms as I could feel the grip starting to get stronger. I knew I couldn't fight anymore and opened my eyes seeing the sun starting to come up. I looked at Bray's face trying to imagine the look he had when he proposed. The sheer joy and love in his eyes. I closed my eyes with images of the future we were supposed to have flashed through my mind; our child being born, our wedding day, living our lives together. I started to feel myself slipping when the hands let go. My eyes shot open and I saw Bray looking back at me sobbing and looking down at his hands.  
"Bray" I said hoarsely as I saw him shaking in fear. I saw him pacing back and forth before stopping and staring at me.  
"Nicolette…." he whispered as I just looked up at him not knowing what was going to happen. I didn't know if this was a hallucination or if he had finally come to his senses.  
"I… She was right about everything. I hate you…." He said as I trembled listening to his words. I couldn't believe what I was actually hearing right now. I didn't want to believe him but the way he looked at me made me sick.  
"No… No you don't Bray. You said you would do anything for me" I said hoarsely as I could feel my heart starting to shatter into a million pieces.  
"Yes I do. You were nothing but sex to me. I only proposed to you so you wouldn't be afraid of me anymore. I wanted do this the whole time. I should've done this to you that night in the hotel and left you there" He said looking at me with the look of disdain.  
"But… what… about… the baby" I asked as the tears rolled down my cheeks.  
"I don't want it… I… I never did. That kid is all yours" Bray said as he started to walk away from me. I tried to pull myself up to chase after him but I was too weak to even move. I  
"Bray you love me! You said…"I started to cry as he looked back at me shaking his head.  
"I lied, I never loved you. You are nothing and always will be nothing. I never want to see you again" He said as I watched him away into the woods leaving me in the shack.

I laid there for what seemed like days, I didn't know if he would come back or how I was going to get back. I had nowhere to go and if Abigail was right, I wouldn't be alone. I was happy to be alive but I felt like I wasn't even alive anymore. I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks as I kept my eyes towards the sky above me. I could see the darkness start to creep and the light starting to fill the sky. The birds were chirping and it seemed like the world was moving on yet I stood still. "Baby… I will do everything I can for you. He is gone but I… I will never leave you" I whispered knowing that the blob of cells couldn't hear me but having someone to talk to made me not wish I was dead. It was my reason to live and at the moment my only reason. I heard footsteps coming towards the shack and instantly wished it was him, coming back to say he lied to protect me.  
"Bray?" I called out as much as I could as I turned my head enough to see Luke standing above me. I didn't know how he knew I was out here but I had never been so happy to see him.  
"Jesus Christ" he said as he sat me up carefully and started to untie my hands. I felt myself tremble feeling his hands on my skin.  
"Careful… I think… I broke my wrist" I said as I started to tear up again. I felt his hands touch my skin again and I flinched.  
"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" he whispered as he untied my hands and picked me up from the ash covered ground. I started to cry in his arms only because I wasn't anywhere near that hole.  
"Why Bray?" I heard him whisper as I nodded wondering the same.

It was a whirlwind when I made it back towards the swamp. I was taken to the hospital and found out that I was indeed pregnant and had indeed broken my wrist. My throat was bruised but there was no damage. I was being kept overnight so they could make sure everything was okay with my throat. They tried to get me to say what had happened but I wouldn't say a word to them or anyone for that matter. I just thought about where he was and why he would leave me. That night, the visiting hours were over and I looked out the window seeing the stars in the sky. I wondered if he was looking at the same stars as I was. I wanted to stop thinking about him even though I was . I laid on my side and tried to close my eyes but all I could see was him.


	7. Chapter 7

3 months later…

I hadn't heard from Bray since the night that everything happened. I knew that I was depressed for sure but focused on the baby inside of me. I didn't really talk to anyone about what had happened other than Katie. I could tell everyone changed around me though; Braun was way more protective, Luke more caring, and Erick… well he was just as indifferent as before but now even more distant. I missed Bray every day even though I was told by everyone that I was insane. I couldn't sleep in our room anymore and claimed the guest room as my room, I slept in his shirts and stole his pillows so I could just get the scent of him. I thought about him the first thought of the morning and the last thought at night. I had gone for an ultrasound a couple days before and found out that I was having a little boy. I was terrified because I knew that I would have to be both the mom and dad to this baby. I was also scared that the little boy would come out looking just like Bray. I looked in the mirror and let out a sigh trying to pull my tank top down more to cover my belly. I had ordered a bunch of maternity clothes that were supposed to be delivered later that day but since then I had been living in sweatpants and Bray's shirts.

"Knock knock! Check up time! I gotta see my little nephew" Katie called out opening the screen door as I walked out into the hall laughing. Katie was my midwife and that fact alone made me feel a lot more comfortable with giving birth. Not only that but she was pregnant as well, due the week after me.I had decided to have a homebirth since the nearest hospital was about an hour away.  
"I need to get some new clothes" I whined as Katie laughed hysterically shaking her head.  
"Well yeah, Baby Boy Wyatt is a big kid just like…." She started to say as we both went silent and I looked down.  
"He is… I'm terrified about how he's going to look" I said wondering if the baby boy would take after me or if he would be looking just like Bray.  
"He will be a sweet baby, he's like his mama" She said as I looked down at my belly and felt around.  
"I wanted a girl" I said quietly as Katie started to get the stuff out of her bag.  
"I know you did but you have to remember that he won't have that influence in his life. That demon bitch is gone and you are going to have to be both mama and daddy to this little guy. You need to be strong like you know you are. You are all this baby has in this world" She said as I could feel myself starting to tear up. I didn't want my son to have to have this life, I wanted him to have his father there but I knew right now that was impossible.  
"I love him so much, I'm scared that… he's gonna look like him. That he will be my constant reminder of him" I whispered as Katie shrugged.  
"You can't control that though, the two of you created this baby… I'm assuming out of love at the time. You have to… not focus on things that you can't control and focus on yourself and this little guy, because that you have control over. I need you to work on that because if you aren't focused in labor it will makes a whole hell of a lot worse and I'm the one getting him out" She said as I thought for a second. I knew she was right but I couldn't get out of that mindset.  
"It's so hard" I whispered as she put her blood pressure cuff down and hugged me tightly.  
"I know it is and what happened wasn't your fault. You are a good person and will be a good mama. You will not let Abigail ruin you like she ruined Bray and you are protecting him from the same fate. Think about it this way, he sacrificed himself to Abigail… so you could live. You can't let Bray down right now" she said as I wiped the tears from my eyes. I

The next day I put on my new jean shorts and a tank top before letting out a sigh. Finally, I had clothes on that fit but I didn't know where to start. I had Luke and Braun coming over to help me with organizing the house even though I thought I didn't actually need the help. They were worried about me lifting anything too heavy. I heard the screen door open and walked slowly into the living room seeing the two very tall guys standing there ready to help.  
"Hey mama" Braun said hugging me before Luke did the same. They looked around the house almost like they were even unsure of it.  
"I don't know how you could stay in this house" Luke said as I shrugged. They all wondered why I stayed, I really didn't want to leave them. They were my family and my support system. Sure I could go back to the city but I was starting to love the swamp.  
"I love it here and I don't want to leave" I said not really wanting to talk about why I was still here but knowing everyone had questions.  
"Has he asked you to leave or anything?" Luke asked as I shook my head.  
"No, he hasn't said a word to me since that day" I said straightening out the blanket on the back of the sofa.  
"So what did you need help with?" Braun asked as I snapped out of my thoughts and lead them through to the back bedroom.  
"I don't know what this stuff is but… I thought maybe you would" I said opening the door and Luke instantly gasping. It was the cluttered room that Bray rarely went into. It wasn't until he left that I opened the door to see for myself what was in there.  
"This is all Abigail's stuff from when she died" He said as my eyes instantly narrowed and I looked between the two guys. I couldn't have this stuff in the house.  
"Get it the hell out of here" I said as Braun and Luke both nodded and started moving the boxes out of there as quick as they possibly could. I didn't even want to touch anything because just the idea of being anywhere near her things made me want to be sick. It didn't take long for the room to be cleared out and Luke looked over at me unsure of what I wanted to do with everything.  
"Are you having a yard sale or somethin?" Braun asked as I stormed out of the house.  
"No" I said bluntly as I bit my lip and grabbed one of Bray's hawaiian shirts and the metal baseball bat. I knew this would be the best therapy for me. She destroyed my life as well as my child's.  
"I'm gonna destroy it" I said as I walked out the screen door and saw the pile of stuff in the driveway. I walked down the driveway feeling the rage already building. Every glass I shattered, every box I destroyed was for Bray, our life together, and the child whose life was ruined.  
"Fucking bitch" I yelled as I targeted a vase and hit it as hard as I could with the bat. After I heard the ceramic shatter, I went to work on the rest of the stuff breaking anything I can. The most stuff I broke, the more I felt my anger starting to drift away. I threw the bat down and walked into the garage grabbing Bray's matches from tool bench as well as the gasoline can.  
"Wait! What are you doing?" Luke asked as I saw Erick & Katie walk over. I doused the pile with the gas and threw a match on the things instantly watching them go up in flames. I watched the flames hoping that somehow Abigail would go with them. Even if Bray doesn't come home, I wanted him to be free of her so he could live his life without her. I looked around seeing the look of shock on everyone's face before Braun broke the silence.  
"That was badass" he said as I smirked back at him and took one last look at the flames in the dirt.  
"Thank you" I said quietly as I turned around on my heel and walked back towards the house. I felt so strong, something I hadn't felt before that day.

That night, I laid in bed looking up at the ceiling unable to go to sleep. This was my routine almost every night. My body felt uncomfortable and my thoughts raced through my mind. I hated being alone but I knew I was starting to get used to it. I turned over and tried to get comfortable again. I tossed and turned the next hour before I groaned angrily. My eyes were burning and my body aching. I hit my phone with my hand a couple times as I turned and then I heard the sound that stopped me dead in my tracks.  
"Hello Angel, I know you need to hear my voice for you to sleep and I think it's perfect. I wish I could have you here with me right now, my little lamb. I would give anything just to have you in my arms. You are my world, my shelter from the storm, my…. Reason for doing all of this. One day… One day we will be a family. I can't wait until I get to dream about you tonight. Sleep well my love and I will talk to you in the morning. I love you" I heard the voice memo go off and instantly I started to tear up. I looked down at my phone and my hand hovered over the delete button knowing I should delete it but couldn't bring myself to delete it. This voice memo and photos were all that I had left of Bray and I couldn't let go. I grabbed his pillow tightly and cried myself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

It was finally my due date and I was depressed at the thought of what was going to happen. I didn't know if I could do this alone and wanted more than anything for Bray to burst in the door before our son was born. I knew it wasn't going to happen though. I needed to prepare to do this alone and my goal was just to get the baby out. I laid in the bed with my hands on my belly wondering what I was even waiting for. I was having contractions for days now, each day they were getting stronger. He would eventually be out on his own soon. Katie wanted me up and trying to get him out but I was just too tired and in too much pain to even try.

"Happy Due Date!" Katie called out as she walked in with her newborn son in the baby carrier. She had given birth to her & Erick's son Remington just a couple weeks earlier. She was entirely too cheery for someone who had just given birth 2 weeks ago.  
"Hey" I said depressed as she sighed. Lately, this was all I wanted to do. I didn't want to do anything but lay in this bed with his pillow.  
"Come on! You gotta get up. We are gonna get this baby out of you" She said opening the curtains to allow for the sun to come in.  
"I've been having contractions" I said quietly as Katie raised her eyebrows.  
"Have you? Have you been timing them?" she asked as I nodded.  
"About 7 minutes" I said before I winced feeling a strong one. They had gradually been getting stronger.  
"Alright Remi, I gotta check Auntie. We gotta get your cousin out" She said happily as she took the baby out of the carrier and laid him in the swing that was in the room.  
"His hair is getting redder" I said as Katie laughed looking at the baby in the swing.  
"I knew Erick's genes were strong but jeez that kid looks like him" She said with a laugh as I stripped out of my leggings and felt her gloved hand checking me. I winched uncomfortable from her touching me but also the contraction that was starting to die down.  
"Well good news is that you are dilating. I think you should be quick" She said as I nodded. I put my leggings back on and walked into the living room where my workout ball was. I sat on the ball and looked around at the open space. My birthing pool would be in the living room because I refused to have it in Bray's bedroom. It had a lot more room in there but I couldn't have our child be born in that room. I looked over at Katie who was holding Remi and looking at the space.  
"I know you don't want to…" she started as I cut her off.  
"No… I don't want to be in that room" I said adamantly as I bit my lip. I knew it would be better in there but I still couldn't do it.  
"I'm only saying it because you would have to make the walk from here to your bedroom. I'm trying to make things better for you when I have to cut the cord" She said with annoyance in her voice as I rolled my eyes.  
"Katie I can't do it in there… I can't" I said as my heart started to race.  
"Yes you can, he didn't do anything to you in that bedroom. You made love the night before and that's YOUR words. You had the house cleaned multiple times and you aren't going to want to be on that uncomfortable ass bed after you give birth. You need to get over it if you are going to make this easy on you." She said bluntly as I stared back at her.  
"Fine" I said not knowing what else I could say to her. I knew she was right in a way. My shit was making this harder on me, I could have a big room with a big comfortable bed. The room was spotless after Katie had finished with it when she was nesting.  
"I'm sorry to be like that with you but I'm trying to help you and make this birth as easy as possible and these stupid ass things of not going in a room because of him isn't making it easy. I know you are scared and I know you want him but it's gonna get scarier. You have to be strong" she said hugging me as I started to tear up.  
"I'll walk in there with you right now and we will see how you feel. It maybe better for you" She said as I nodded walking with her. I walked past the wall I was pushed into and instantly felt a shudder down my spine. She opened the door and instead of the room I dreaded, it was the room I first saw when I moved here. It smelt like Bray still, everything was the way it needed to be.  
"See, look at all the room, plus it's close to the bathroom" She said as we walked in and I instantly teared up. On Bray's nightstand was the picture of us together and the ring box from when he gave me my ring. I walked over to my side and saw the engagement ring on the nightstand. I could've gotten rid of this but knew in my heart I couldn't.  
"I want to do it in here" I said quietly not knowing what lead me to the choice but knowing that I felt him in here made it feel right.

3 hours later, I was hanging on the ball on the floor as Katie, Erick, Luke, and Braun were talking about getting the birthing pool blown up. I was trying to focus everything I could through the contraction without screaming.  
"Oww" I groaned out as Braun walked over and let me hold his hand.  
"I know this is scary as shit but you are doing so well. We are all so proud of you" He said as I nodded and let out another cry.  
"Katie… something feels weird" I said as Braun let go of my hand and she walked over with her gloves on.  
"Maybe your water broke?" She said as she reached down and there was blood on her hands.  
"Alright, so we are having a baby soon for sure" She said laughing as I nodded and Braun looked wide-eyed.  
"Uh.. that's a lot of blood" He said as Katie laughed  
"It's called a bloody show, your…. Mucus plug falls out with some blood. It means the baby is coming" Katie said as I took a deep breath. I was so happy she was there because she was instantly taking charge.  
"Luke, I need you to strip the bed down to the sheets and put these on" She said handing him the sheets we bought that we didn't mind getting dirty.  
"Braun, I need you to use the pump and blow up the birthing pool" She ordered as Erick looked over.  
"I need you to get the hose ready like I had it. I'll feed the baby and then we'll be ready" she said as Erick just nodded. Everyone scattered as I walked into the bathroom and started to clean myself up. I looked at all of the blood and instantly started to get scared. I needed Bray here to help me. I hurried to clean up and walked out seeing Erick with the hose getting ready to get everything set up with the water. I sat on the bed with the newly changed sheets as Luke let out a sigh.  
"Promise me you will say nothing" Luke said as I looked at him strangely.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked him as he handed me Erick's phone. It was unlocked and right there on the screen was a text from Bray. It plain as day said Bray.  
"He….. He" I started to say as I read the last message.  
"I don't know what I'm doing, I want to be there for this. I can't miss my child's birth but Abigail, I don't know if she's gone and I can't hurt her" I read as my hands shook.  
"Bray, it's Y/N…. I found Erick's phone and I need you. I need you so much and I want you here. I'm terrified and I can't do this alone. I'm not strong enough and he needs me to be strong. Maverick… he needs his dad. You are the only one who knows his first name right now other than me. Please… come home" I typed before quickly pressing send and holding the phone in my hands. I felt a vibrate and saw text that made my heart drop.  
"My angel, I can't. I know you want me there and I know you need me but I don't want to put you or Maverick in danger. Please… just understand why I need to do this. I will be back, I promise you, I just can't tell you when. I need you to be a good mama to our son. I need you to protect him and make sure he safely comes into the world. I think about you everyday and I love you more than this world. Please my little lamb, just understand for me. I'm thinking about you and I know you can do this. You are so strong, you are the light who fights all of the darkness. I love you" I read as I had tears in my eyes. I set the phone down on the nightstand and didn't look at it again. I was truly in this alone and I had to make it through.  
"Thank you" I whispered to Luke as he just nodded walking by. I watched Katie walk in breastfeeding Remi as she looked everything over.  
"Everything looks great" She said as Erick walked in with the hose and started filling the tub up. I knew he was going to see the text message and I really didn't care. She handed Remi to Erick once the hose was going and Braun was now watching the temperature.  
"Alright, I need to check everything" She said putting two medical sheets down as I took off my pants. I knew the guys were going to see everything so I didn't really care at this point. It wasn't in a sexual way and more than likely they would be grossed out by what they saw. She turned on the heart monitor and listened in as we could hear his heart beating as normal but this time he was a lot lower than usual.  
"He's moving down there just like he needs to" She said with a smile as I nodded before a contraction hit me.  
"Oh god" I cried out as I held the side of the bed and instantly Katie had my hands in hers with the gloves off.  
"That's it, breathe" She said as I tried to focus on breathing and not thinking about Bray.  
"You are doing so well" She said quietly as I nodded. I didn't feel like I was doing well at all, it felt like I was in so much pain and getting him out was the worst feeling in the world.  
"I think it's at 99" Braun said as Katie smiled up at him  
"See, the tub is ready to go. You will feel so much better once you are in there" she said happily as I felt the contraction starting to die down. When I felt steady enough to talk over, I got in the tub with only my black bralette on and let out a sigh feeling the heat starting to relax my muscles.  
"Oh god it's already better" I groaned as Katie smiled over at Braun who was looking away.  
"It's okay Braun, if you stay in here you will eventually see something" I said as  
"If anything, you will never have a child though" Katie added as she handed Luke a couple washcloths.  
"Can you wet these with cool water? We are going to keep her body temperature down some" Katie said as Luke nodded walking into the bathroom. I watched Braun move over and take my hand in his as I leaned against the side of the tub.  
"I know he would want to be here if he could…" Braun said quietly as I felt the tears roll down my cheeks.  
"I hope so" I whispered as I felt another contraction and let out a loud groan squeezing Braun's hand as Luke put a cool washcloth on my neck.  
"That's it, you are doing good, breathe" Katie said as she grabbed the heart monitor and a new set of gloves. She turned it on and checked the heartbeat as I took a deep breath trying to breathe through everything.

2 hours later…

I felt exhausted already and I knew I was getting close. Braun had turned on my stereo trying to relax me as Luke was now holding my hand. I could feel Katie check the heartbeat again and she was so low she was almost inside me.  
"Alright, it shouldn't be too much longer. Remember when we are doing this, you need to let gravity work with you so if you feel like it move yourself up" She said as I watched her get the towel ready and everything else she needed. It wasn't much longer and I would have Baby Maverick in my arms. I was letting out loud groans and whines as I felt him moving down.  
"I need him out" I cried as Katie nodded and smiled up at me.  
"I know, I know. You are almost there. I promise" She said as I let out another loud scream of pain. I leaned against the pool and grabbed Luke's hand as I let out another scream of pain.  
"Okay, that's it. Do what feels natural" Katie said as I instantly started to push just to get it over with but it was worse.  
"Give me your hands" Katie said as I let go of Luke's and balanced myself enough to let Katie's hands guide me down. I felt him there and I pulled him up to my chest with tears in my eyes. I had done it, I gave birth. Katie started rubbing him with the towel as I just looked down at him. He had a lot of dark curls, a chubby little face, and porcelain skin. He looked almost identical to Bray other than my lips and ears.  
"Oh my god" I cried as I felt him to my chest and heard him let out a loud cry. I looked up seeing Erick check his phone before taking a picture. I didn't care if he saw the text or anything else. I had Maverick in my arms safely and he was all that mattered in the world.  
"You are so perfect" I said as he cracked open his eyes and it was like Bray's were looking back at me. I let out a sob as Katie looked down at him with tears in her eyes.  
"You look just like your daddy, he would love you so much" She whispered as I nodded still sobbing. I held him to my chest as Katie started checking his vitals and smiled over at me.  
"He's perfect in every way" She said happily as she put his little gray and white beanie on his head matting down his dark curls.  
"Alright, I'm going to cut the cord" She said as she cut the cord. He was finally free from me.  
"What's his name?" Braun asked as I looked down at him lovingly. I had his first name but I couldn't decide on his middle name. I knew in that moment what it would be though.  
"Maverick Bray Wyatt" I said as Katie nodded before starting to take action again.  
"Alright, let's move her to the bed" she said as Braun and Luke looked at her like she was insane.  
"Erick can you help me?" She asked slightly frustrated that he was just looking at his phone and not helping out.  
"Yeah" He said getting up and helping me out of the tub to make sure that I wouldn't fall over. We had towels and a medical sheet on the bed. I laid on the bed and Katie walked over  
"Why don't you try breastfeeding him?" She said as I nodded, I pulled down my bralette and he instantly latched on satisfied that it was finally there. I covered myself up but looked down at Maverick who opened his eyes again as he sucked.  
"Mommy's right here… angel. My angel" I said proudly as Erick walked in the other room to check on Remi leaving Katie, Braun, and Luke.  
"He looks so much like Bray" Braun said as I nodded looking down at him as he still sucked.  
"Are you okay?" Luke asked as I shook my head.  
"Physically yes, emotionally no" I said as I held Maverick's tiny fingers in my hand.

Braun and Luke left shortly after leaving Katie, Erick, and I there. I was holding Maverick against my chest as Katie was starting to clean everything up.  
"I saw the text you sent" Erick said as I looked up at him not knowing what he was going to do.  
"I had to try to something, he shouldn't have missed this. This is our son and he missed this" I quietly as Erick grit his teeth.  
"You are truly that stupid then. He almost killed you… he's protecting you and you don't care" he said as I was taken back by what he had said to me.  
"Don't text him again, he doesn't want to talk to you" Erick said as I looked down at Maverick.  
"Yes, he does…He loves Maverick and I" I said as Erick shook his head.  
"He doesn't want to talk to you, you aren't helping him" He repeated as I looked over as Erick got up and walked out. I was alone in the room and I did the only thing I could think of, I cried. After everything was cleaned up, Katie left saying she would check in on me through the night. I was exhausted and I knew that I now was alone with this baby. I laid in the guest room again because I didn't want to be in the room anymore. Giving birth in there was enough for me. I looked over at Maverick who was asleep next to me in a light blue sleeper. I heard my phone beep and looked over seeing a voice memo from an email address that I didn't know. I didn't know if it was someone trying to spam me but I then opened it.  
"This is like when we first got together isn't it Angel? I remember you used to play these to sleep at night until you had me by your side. I'm sorry I wasn't there today, I wanted to be and believe me I feel like a jerk because of it. What I did to you… I will never forgive myself and I don't know how you could ever forgive me. I never wanted to disappoint you and I know today I did…. Along with the last 9 months but today didn't just affect us. I love you little lamb and I love Maverick. I'm walking around without my heart right now. Abigail is gone forever but… I need to be sure of that before I risk anything. I dream about what happened to you and I need to get past this all. Please… just give me time and I promise I will make this up to you if you let me" he said as I started to cry.  
"I love you Bray, please come home. I… We need you" I whispered into a voice memo before pressing send and having it come back that it didn't exist anymore. I listened to what Bray had sent again before crying myself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Today was the day of Erick & Katie's BBQ and I was exhausted. Maverick been up all night either crying or only wanting to be held. Being a single mom was one of the hardest things I ever did. I would often wonder what life would be like if Bray was here to help me with Maverick. Every time I looked at my little boy, I saw Bray; they even slept with the same little pout. I rolled over in bed and looked at the crib seeing Maverick already awake and moving around.

"There's my angel" I said with the biggest smile I could force. I never let him see me cry or be angry. I wanted him only to know happiness & joy. I was constantly afraid that he would somehow have that influence just genetically from Bray. His eyes instantly lighting up with a big toothless grin as I held him close.  
"Are you ready to see Uncle Erick and Auntie Katie?" I asked as I yawned and he cooed at me. We walked in the bathroom and I put him in the bouncer while I took a shower. I knew that my showers were always short unless he fell asleep in the bouncer. I quickly took my shower before curling my hair as quick as I could and putting on makeup to cover the dark circles and bags under my eyes.

Once we were both dressed, I made sure I had my baked beans & chicken dip ready to go. I put on my baby carrier with Maverick carefully strapped to my chest. I looked at the two pans plus the diaper bag. I didn't want to drive 2 house down the street but even with Maverick comfortable on my chest this would be difficult.

"Crap" I whispered as I heard a knock at the door. I walked over and smiled seeing Luke standing there.  
"I thought you would need help" he said as I laughed nodding. Luke and Braun were there to help me the most and always loved to play with Maverick. Braun was a big brother to Maverick with Luke stepping in as a surrogate dad. They always wanted to help me by giving me a break but I didn't want to rely on anyone else. Maverick was my responsibility, my son.  
"There's Mavi" he said as Maverick smiled and kicked his chubby little legs.  
"God he looks so much like Bray" he whispered as I looked down at Maverick nodding. I brushed back his dark curls and saw his blue-gray eyes looking back at me.  
"I feel like every day he looks more like him" I said with a smile as I leaned down kissing his head. I grabbed my diaper bag along with the chicken dip as Luke and I walked down the street.  
"So it's a year yesterday" Luke said as I nodded not really wanting to talk about it. It had been one year since Bray left but it still felt like yesterday that I was out in the woods watching him walk away.  
"Yesterday was hard, I cried while he was napping. I know you hate when I say it but… I miss him so much. I still love him after everything" I said quietly as Luke just nodded. Everyone hated when I said I missed or loved him, they thought after Abigail & what happened that day that I would never want to see him again.  
"I know you miss him. We could all tell the last time we were together. I miss him too, he was my brother... " he said as I looked up and saw Luke's girlfriend Ashley standing there with a grin.  
"I figured you would need some help" she called out as she rushed over and took the chicken dip from me so that I wasn't carrying anything. Luke had been dating Ashley for about 8 months and I liked her. She was very sweet and even baked the cake for my baby shower.  
"Well thank you both!" I said trying to shake the feeling of sadness that I had. We walked into the backyard where everyone was already, Erick at the grill, Katie setting stuff up with her & Erick's son Remington on her chest, Braun & his girlfriend Mandy drinking beers.  
"There's Mavi" Katie squealed as she left Erick's side and moved over to see us. She hugged me careful not to squish me as I did the same. I don't think I would've been able to make it through everything without her.

I sat under my umbrella with Maverick having tummy time next to me on the blanket. Everyone was having a good time behind us but really I just wanted to be alone. It wasn't that I didn't love them, it was just how much I felt like I was the third wheel, even Braun had a girlfriend and I was alone. I knew I probably needed to move out and move on with my life but just the thought of leaving hurt. I loved living on the swamp and I loved having my little friend-family so close by. I looked down at my ring that I still wore every day then at Maverick who just smiled up at me.

"You're a natural, just like I thought" I heard from behind me. It was the voice I heard in my dreams and shook me to my core.  
"Bray?" I said quietly as I looked back seeing him standing there. Our eyes met and instantly I had tears in mine. He looked just like he did the day before everything happened. He had the sweetest smile and his eyes were full of love.  
"Angel, I…." he started to say before I saw his eyes fall over to Maverick who was staring at him.  
"Bray, I want you to officially meet your son Maverick Bray Wyatt" I said taking Maverick in my arms and having him face Bray.  
"My son, my perfect son" he whispered as I nodded. Bray sat down next to me as Maverick studied him for a minute before grinning up at him and he grabbed at my arm.  
"He's perfect Bray, so perfect in every way. He's my little 14-pound angel" I said smiling down at Maverick. I was scared having Bray this close to us but I knew I needed it. I needed to see him and I couldn't run away. After what had happened the day I gave birth, I knew Abigail was gone but I was still scared.  
"He looks just like me" Bray said as I nodded down at the baby on my lap.  
"He does, more and more each day too. Everyone always says that I just delivered your clone" I said proudly as Bray looked up at me, his eyes softening.  
"I…. I'm so sorry. I know I said it in the voice memo but what I did to you, it…." He started to say as I shook my head.  
"Later… not here. Not in front of him, you are his father and he doesn't need to know what happened between us" I said as I looked out at the swamp. I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye.  
"I missed you Bray" I whispered as he nodded looking down at his hands.  
"You have no idea, the whole time I thought about you. I asked Erick constantly how you were, when I found you that you were pregnant and… that he was okay. I worried about him too. I almost came home so many times but I knew I needed to keep you safe… it's my job" he said looking the same direction as I was knowing that for both of us it was hard to look at each other.

That night we got back to the house and I put Maverick in his swing. Bray looked around the house as I picked up some of the baby things that were around the living room. I needed to busy myself because I didn't want to look at him. All I wanted to do was go to sleep and wake up in a world where this awkward situation wasn't happening.  
"I'll get my own place if you can give me a few days" I said as Bray shook his head.  
"No… Stay here. I promised you I would take care of you and I… I will. That's why I kept our joint account is still open" He said as I nodded biting my lip and looking down at the diapers in my hand.  
"Thank you" I whispered as I put them in the basket with the stuff for changing Maverick.  
"You know I wanted to come back so many times. I couldn't..." He said as I sighed and put the basket down.  
"Why didn't you come back then?" I asked feeling tears in my eyes as I tried not to look at him. He knew the entire time what was going on, how bad I was hurting, and stayed away.  
"I was getting rid of her, I wanted to make sure before I came back that you & Maverick would be safe. I wasn't going to risk having that happen again" He said as the tears rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't argue with that, especially if Maverick could have a father who wasn't possessed by a psycho demon.  
"Do you remember… any of it?" I said just loud enough for him to hear as I walked past him. I needed to keep myself busy and not have to deal with what was happening.  
"I remember…. My hands around your throat, when I stopped. It haunts me every day seeing what I did to you, that I… hurt you and almost ended your life" He said as I wiped my eyes and walked back towards him.  
"Did you mean anything you said that day?" I said bluntly, I thought I knew the answer but I needed to know for sure.  
"No, I didn't. I said those things so you could be free. I couldn't stay around if Abigail was going to hurt you. You are my world and I….I almost…. Killed you" he said as I shook my head.  
"It wasn't you Bray none of it was, I know it wasn't. It was that Demon bitch" I said with a sigh.  
"I forced you to do things… I…" He started to say before our eyes met again.  
"I'm so sorry for ever forcing you to ever do anything against your will. I know you didn't like what… what I forced you to do then she happened" He said his voice actually shaking.  
"I did it because I…. I loved…. Love you Bray" I said as I sat down next to him.  
"I don't deserve it darling" he said quietly as I cupped his cheek in my hand lovingly.  
"You do. Bray… I know you when she isn't around. You are the guy who holds me during a thunderstorm because you know I'm scared of thunder. The guy who would talk to me for hours on end and even recorded his voice so I could go to sleep at night. The guy lets me have all of the baked carrots from the roast…" I started to say some of the reasons I loved him, not the possessed Bray but him.  
"Because they are your favorite part and I like to watch the way you smile while you eat them" he finished my sentence with a smile.  
"I love the way… we made love the night before everything happened. You told me after that you would do anything for us… for me" I said as Bray  
"You shouldn't want me" he said as I looked down at my hands. I shouldn't want him at all but I couldn't stop my love for him.  
"But I do" I said quickly as Bray looked into my eyes.  
"I forgive you Bray… I forgave you the day it happened" I said taking a deep breath as he  
"Where does that leave us?" He asked after a short pause. I thought about it for a minute before sighing.  
"We need to work on us before we do anything. I need you to prove to me… that she's gone. I… I want you to " I said as Bray nodded  
"I'll go" He said as I shook my head and shakily touched his hand.  
"No, you can sleep in… your room. I've been in the other room" I said as he just nodded. I wanted more than anything to rush into his arms and have him hold me but the thought of what happened that day still scared me.

2 AM rolled around and I was sitting awake with Maverick crying in my arms. He was still crying after an hour and I was getting overwhelmed again. I looked down at the crying infant in my arms and kissed his head.  
"Come on, please stop crying" I said not knowing what else I could do for him. He was already fed, he didn't have a dirty diaper, he wasn't warm or cold; he just wanted to be held. I heard a knock and the door pushed open.  
"Are you okay?" Bray asked pushing the door open a little more as I looked up at him.  
"I… He… He won't stop crying" I said bouncing him in my arms as Maverick let out a loud cry.  
"Do you need help?" Bray asked quietly trying not to make the situation any worse.  
"No… He always does this" I said looking down at Maverick who screamed even louder.  
"Please… let me help" Bray said before I nodded handing the screaming baby over to him for the first time.  
"Oh what is this all about?" Bray cooed at Maverick as he started to bounce him.  
"Da… I" Bray whispered as I stood up touching Bray's arm.  
"Daddy, Maverick daddy has you" I said with a smile as Bray just smiled over at me.  
"Get some rest, I got him" he said before I searched his eyes before nodding. I was scared but I needed sleep before making myself sick.  
"Okay… wake me up if he… needs me" I said laying on the bed and watching Bray walk out with Maverick in his arms. I laid awake for half an hour when I heard Maverick quiet down. I quietly walked into the hall when I heard Bray.  
"In the great green room. There was a telephone And a red balloon And a picture of The cow jumping over the moon…" Bray was reading Goodnight Moon as I stood in the doorway. Bray was sitting in bed with Maverick laying on his bare chest. He has the gentlest smile and his eyes were so full of love looking down at Maverick. I knew instantly that Bray and I would be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning after sleeping through the night for the first time in a very long time. I had slept for 12 hours and the difference was night and day from before. I sighed happily before I remembered that Bray had him all night and I still wasn't too sure that Abigail was gone. I hurried out of bed sliding on my robe and walking out to the living room where Bray was sitting with Maverick giggling in his arms.  
"Good morning Angel" Bray said with a smile as Maverick looked over with his usual big grin.  
"Good morning" I said happily as I kissed Maverick's head before Bray and I stared at each other for a second. I still didn't know how to act around him or even if we could fix what we had before. I wanted more than anything to believe that Abigail was gone and that this Bray would be around forever but I couldn't trust him.  
"You must of needed the sleep" Bray said quietly as I nodded looking down at my feet.  
"Yeah… Thank you for… taking care of him" I said not taking my eyes off of my feet.  
"Of course, he's our son and I already love him" Bray said quietly as I walked into the kitchen to get myself a cup of coffee.  
"He loves you so much too Bray. Usually he's screaming his head off all night long. I think you are just so calming" I said busying myself with making my cup of coffee.  
"It could be. I know that you used to think I was calming" He said quietly as I looked up biting my lip.  
"You are… I still think that" I mumbled as I poured the coffee creamer into the mug and sighed. He looked back at me and I looked down again, looking into his eyes right now made me want to cry or run into his arms saying I forgave him.  
"So what are your plans today?" Bray asked after a few seconds of silence.  
"Well I'm going out tonight, Katie's parents are going to watch Maverick and Remi tonight" I said walking back into the living room as Bray raised his eyebrow.  
"Going to the bar with everyone?" he asked as I nodded sitting on the couch next to him.  
"Yes but I'm planning on having a few drinks" I said as Maverick looked between the two of us before busying himself with trying to grab Bray's dreads.  
"Braun invited myself as well so I guess I'll go" he said acting as if he wasn't able to go if I didn't.

Later that night,

Bray and I walked into the bar seeing everyone already there. I reluctantly agreed to let him be my designated driver when he brought up it was his turn. This was my first night out since having the baby and I already missed him. I had already cried on the way to the bar and I knew that later tonight I would have to stop myself from going to get him at 3 AM. I felt Bray reach his hand over before he realized and pulled it back. We had a weird tension between us all day and right now, I was just happy to be around our friends.

"There they are!" Braun rawred already a few drinks in as I grinned over at him.  
"Braun!" I squealed as I ran over hugging him as he laughed. I smiled over at his girlfriend, Mandi, hugging her as Bray walked over to the table.  
"Hey Bray" Braun said shaking his hand as I walked over hugging Luke and his girlfriend Ashley.  
"You okay?" He whispered as I just nodded with a smile that I could tell was fake.  
"I…. Its weird" I whispered back as Ashley gave me a sad smile.  
"You need a drink!" she said grabbing my hand as Katie and Mandi joined us walking up to the bar.  
"What's wrong? Did he hurt you?" Katie asked concerned as I shook my head.  
"God no, he… he's been perfect" I said leaning against the bar as Mandi shook her head.  
"You love him" she said as I nodded looking back over at him talking to Erick.  
"I love him so much but I'm scared" I whispered as Katie shook her head and Mandi just smiled.  
"You need to talk to him, tell him you are scared and maybe… you can work it out" Mandi said as Ashley just nodded.  
"You need to tell him how you feel, maybe he feels the same way" Ashley said as Braun walked up behind us.  
"Ladies! Let me get your drinks" Braun said happily as he ordered us each a shot of Jack Daniels.  
"Here's to… a great night out" Braun said as he each took our shots and I winced feeling the burn down my throat. I saw Bray looking over and his lips turn into a smile.  
"Another round" I told the bartender as Braun fist bumped.  
"Hell yeah!" Braun shouted as everyone's eyes widened like I was crazy. We all took the next shot and Katie shook her head.  
"Jesus I'm done" She said shaking her head laughing as

"Let's dance!" Mandi said as the 5 of us headed out to the dance floor. I tried not to look over at Bray but I could see him watching me the entire time. We danced for a couple songs before Mandi sighed and smiled over at me.  
"I'm tappin out, dance with him" she said as I nodded and moved over dancing with Braun.  
"He's watchin' you" Braun said as quietly as he could as I nodded trying not to looking sad. The music started to pick up and 'Country Girl (Shake it for me) by Luke Bryan played as I laughed dancing with Braun innocently.  
"Ya'll aint done… I can tell ya that much" Braun said as I shrugged not wanting to talk about everything that was going on in that moment. I wanted to forget but I knew I could never not think about it. A minute later, I felt hands on my hips and instantly knew it was Bray.  
"Braun, my man, I'm gonna have to cut in" he said smoothly as I looked back at him then back at Braun before nodding.  
"Of course" Braun said backing up some but keeping his eyes on us. I looked over seeing Luke staring over as well as the girls looking over from where Braun was.  
"They are protective" Bray said as I just nodded.  
"Do you blame them?" I asked as I could feel him shaking his head against my shoulder.  
"Not at all" he said quietly as I turned in his arms facing him as the music slowed down and 'Remind Me' by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood started to play. I looked at his eyes and melted myself against his chest and I felt him holding me close as we swayed to the music. We stayed silent as I swayed to the beat of the music and listened to his heart beating. I felt home for the first time in a long time.  
"I love you so much little lamb, you are my everything" he whispered as I looked up at him nodding before we started to lean in to kiss. Our lips almost touched before I pulled back shaking my head.  
"Bray… I… I can't" I said before walking away leaving him in the middle of the dance floor.

3 shots later and 2 AM, Bray and I pulled up at home after a short, silent drive home. I got out of the car slowly knowing already that I would be regretting the shots in the morning. We walked up to the porch before Bray stopped.  
"We need to talk" He said as I shook my head. All I wanted to do was go inside the house and go to bed.  
"No, we don't. Bray what is there to say?" I said knowing I was too drunk to even care about what I was saying at that point.  
"There is a lot to say" Bray said leaning against the door frame as I shook my head.  
"I love you and…" He started to say as  
"So what am I supposed to do? Forget what you did to me? Forget that had Abigail been successful that you wouldn't have me or Maverick in your life ever again? Do you want me to forget that you missed the birth of our son? Forget how many nights I cried, screamed, and had nightmares because of you? How many nights Luke stayed over because I was terrified of you? How Katie had to hold me while I cried because of you? How Braun held my hair back while I was having morning sickness with OUR son?" I yelled as Bray shook his head instantly regretting that he brought it up. I felt tears in my eyes knowing I needed to say all of this but wished it wasn't now. I suddenly wasn't feeling drunk anymore, just sad and angry.  
"No, I'm not…." Bray started to say as I stopped him  
"Then what Bray? You expect everything to be okay again? You expect me to run into your arms because you decided to come back and not abandon us? You were probably out fucking everything that moved and I was here… waiting for you faithfully because I loved you. Now… I bet that you think you are the fucking hero somehow" I yelled as Bray tried to say something and I held my hand up.  
"I needed you, I begged you to come home. I begged you to come home for our son but you couldn't even do that. You missed his birth, his first smile, his first laugh… Do you realize how hard it is to look at him? How I sobbed my eyes out seeing him because he looks just like you? You…. You…" I started to wipe my tears away as Bray just stared at me. I didn't know what came over me but our lips instantly crashed down on each others. I knew I shouldn't want this but just to feel him again made me feel okay again.

I jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist as he held me up and flung the doors open. We crashed into the wall as his lips went to my neck instantly biting and sucking.  
"I was faithful angel, I never strayed. I could never dream of it" he whispered into my ear as I felt his teeth against my neck again causing me to cry out.  
"Bray" I moaned out as pulled his dreads out of the hair tie and felt his hands in my hair. He moved us into the bedroom and we crashed against the door. I felt him steady us before pulling my shirt over my head and throwing it in the corner. I instantly felt myself becoming self-conscious, I had a few stretch marks from being pregnant, I obviously hadn't lost all of the weight yet, and my breasts were enormous.  
"So gorgeous, so perfect, so fucking beautiful" he growled as his hands went to my bra, unclasping it and tossing it in the corner along with my shirt. It didn't take us long to fall back on the bed and I instantly moved to take his shirt off as I straddled his lap.  
"Daddy you are so fucking sexy" I whispered as he groaned loudly. I climbed off of his lap and slid my jeans down slowly, thankful that I had on my sexiest underwear that fit me now. I bent over slowly as I could hear a moan escape. I turned around instantly feeling sexy just by the way he looked at me.  
"Angel you are the sexy one" he groaned as I knelt down next to him and licked his tattooed arm. The more he moaned watching me, the more I turned on I was getting.  
"Fuck this" He said unbuttoning his pants as quick as he could and pulled me into his lap.  
"Daddy" I squealed as I watched his boxers slide down and his cock was already hard. I felt him push my lace panties to the side and slide in me as we both groaned. He fit perfectly inside me, filling me up just like he did before.  
"Did daddy make you this wet?" He moaned into my ear as I nodded panting. I knew neither of us would last very long but  
"So fucking wet, I touched myself thinking about you while you were gone" I moaned into his ear as he shook his head.  
"Daddy doesn't like when you touch yourself" He said as I started to ride him rougher.  
"It felt damn good" I said with a smirk as I felt him tug my hair gently and shake his head.  
"Now you just want me to fuck you hard don't you?" Bray whispered as I bit my lip and ground my hips.  
"Daddy please" I whined as he stood up and he gently slammed me to the bed. He started pounding into me as our eyes never once left mine. I could feel myself starting to tighten around him.  
"Scream my name" Bray grunted as I felt his hand on my clit rubbing slowly.  
"Bray! Oh shit!" I screamed as I started to orgasm around him. I could feel him tighten up on top of me and start cumming inside me. We laid back on the bed panting together as I smiled over at him.  
"God I missed you" I said with a smirk as Bray smirked back over at me.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning with the biggest grin on my face. I could feel Bray's arms around me and his beard against my shoulder. Everything actually felt right in the world and Bray had the most content smile on his face. I closed my eyes again and started back asleep. I felt the air starting to escape my chest and I let out a whine.  
"Bray no!" I cried out feeling his hands around my neck again as I struggled to catch my breath.  
"Did you think I changed? No… I'll never change" He growled as I tried to struggle and pull away.

"Nicolette! It's okay… I'm here" I heard as my eyes shot open and I looked around. It was the dream that I had for the first nights after he left. It had came back for the first time since the week before he had left.  
"Are you okay?" Bray asked looking concerned. He tried to pull me close and I pushed his arms away.  
"I… Yeah… I had a nightmare" I said looking around and scooting away from Bray.  
"Come on, let's get some sleep" he said as I shook my head. I didn't want to go back to sleep because I knew that dream would come again.  
"Okay, do you want to talk?" Bray asked confused as to why I was acting the way I was.  
"No, I… I need to go" I said getting out of the bed and grabbing my jeans & shirt from the floor where it had landed the night before.  
"Wait, what's wrong. I… I thought…" he started to say as I turned to face him. I didn't want to say what I was about to say because I loved him. I wanted to be with him and be a family but that dream just reminded me how scared I actually was of him.  
"Bray last night was a mistake. We… we shouldn't have done what we did" I said as I looked at the floor. I didn't want to see his face  
"But… I love you. We love each other and we…" He started to say before I cut him off again.  
"I don't love you Bray, I'm afraid of you. We had drunk sex and it meant absolutely nothing to me" I said before rushing out of the room with tears in my eyes. I went into the guest room and laid on the bed trying to keep my crying as quiet as possible but I knew I couldn't stop myself from sobbing. I heard a knock and I tried to block out everything. I didn't move, I just cried until I heard his knock get quiet then eventually stop.  
"Please! Please open the door angel. I… I.." I heard Bray start to say as his voice cracked.  
"I never meant to scare you. I know I haven't proved myself to you but please give me a chance. I… I know I can make you happy, please angel. You and Maverick are my world, you are all I have. You are the reason I wanted to get better." I heard the desperation in his voice and wanted more than anything to just tell him I loved him but I couldn't help but feel the fear I had of him.  
"I.. I love you and even if you don't love me… I will always love you" he said quietly as I heard him start to walk away. I felt my hands shaking not knowing what to do or why I lied to him. I knew that we wouldn't go back to how we were and things were now going to change for sure.

The next few days were hard for both of us. I knew Bray was depressed and so was I. Bray and I said maybe a handful of words to each other, a most of them being about Maverick. He may have hated me but he was still an amazing father to our son and for that I was thankful. Maverick loved Bray and watching his eyes light up when he saw his dad made me certain that I could never harm their relationship. That's what made it hard right now, Bray had left a couple days ago to go to Raw and I was left with a fussy baby who was looking for their dad.  
"I know Maverick, Daddy will be home soon I promise" I said rocking the baby in my arms as I breastfed him. I watched the rain fall down and instantly I started to miss Bray. I was scared and I knew I had made a mistake but I didn't know how I should tell him. Right now, all I knew was that I just needed to hear his voice.  
"Should we call Daddy?" I asked as Maverick smiled and kicked his feet. I finished feeding him quickly before grabbing my phone from the nightstand and calling Bray on FaceTime. He didn't answer and instantly I felt my heart break a little.  
"Don't worry Mav… Daddy is probably driving" I said as I started rocking the baby in my arms again. It didn't take him too long to fall asleep leaving me wide awake while it rained outside. I couldn't stop thinking about Bray and how I wanted to say to him. I wanted more than anything to pour my heart out to him and tell him that I didn't mean anything I said. I laid Maverick in the crib carefully before walking into what was once mine and Bray's bedroom. I sat on the bed and instantly laid down holding on to his pillow. It didn't take me long to fall asleep. I felt hands slide under me and I shook awake before looking up to see Bray picking me up.

"I'm sorry, I just thought…" Bray started to say as I just looked into his eyes.  
"Bray, I fucked up… I fucked up really bad" I said with tears in my eyes his eyes softened.  
"What happened?" he whispered as I tried to take a few breaths to calm down but it didn't help.  
"I lied to you. I lied and fucked everything up" I cried out as Bray let out a loud sigh.  
"You didn't fuck everything up" he said as I shook my head quickly.  
"I did… I fucked it all up and you… you" I started to say as Bray sat me down on the bed and touched my cheek gently.  
"Why did you lie?" he asked as I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself.  
"I lied because I was scared. I love you Bray, I love you so much but I'm scared She…. She… that...it..I'm so sorry" I started to stammer as Bray shook his head. He was silent for a minute as I could tell he was trying to figure out his next move.  
"Why didn't you just tell me you were scared?" He asked as I looked him in the eyes and instantly teared up more.  
"I didn't want to admit it to myself. I thought I was pushing through and that I was over… what happened" I whispered as he  
"So you thought it was better to say you didn't love me? That us making love was a mistake?" He asked as I felt my hands start to shake.  
"Bray...I…" I started to say but not even knowing where to begin to start.  
"You what? Say what you are thinking? Don't spare my feelings because you want to look…. More righteous. You didn't do that before. " he said as I looked down embarrassed of what I had done to him.  
"I don't know why I did what I did okay? I made a mistake, I lied. I'm owning up to me lying to you. I never wanted to hurt you but I was panicking. I had a flashback to being almost murdered and I didn't know what the hell to do" I said as Bray's eyes softened.  
"Do you think that there will be a time when that doesn't happen? When you aren't afraid?"  
"I.. I don't know Bray" I said quietly as he just nodded walking back to his things.  
"I'm going to Braun's" he said grabbing his bags that he had just walked in with.  
"Bray! Wait!" I called out as he looked back at me.  
"Nicolette, why are we trying to make this work? You can't constantly be in fear of me now. We have a son and as much as I love you, I won't let myself be the reason you are constantly thinking I'll hurt you. You told me you didn't love me and you made a mistake by having sex with me. We are just hurting each other more we try to make this work." he said as I watched him walk out the door. I waited for a second thinking about everything before rushing out after him as quick as I could. I didn't want us to be over, more than anything I needed him in my life. Even taking Maverick out of the equation, I loved Bray and I wasn't about to lose him over something that I wanted to work on.  
"Bray!" I called out trying to catch up to him. I didn't know if he would stop or if I was going to have to get him to come home. We were halfway across the yard when he turned around and our eyes met.  
"I don't want you to leave…. I...I love you Bray and I want to work on everything. I think we haven't given this a fair shot again" I said as he smiled.  
"You have to trust me Angel, you can't…." he started to say as I shook my head.  
"I won't hold it over your head. I promise you I won't. I just… I need you" I said as Bray smirked and wrapped his arms around me.  
"We start as fresh as we can and from this moment, the past is the past. We will work through this" he said as I nodded against his chest.


End file.
